The Royal Masquerade Miscellaneous Characters
The Royal Masquerade Chapter 1 'Head Librarian Kana' He is Your Characters employer. He is not very patient with you when you daydream about the books you read and makes you do extra work as punishment. His character model resembles the Archive Clerk from Bloodbound. . 'Margaret' She appears together with Excited Noble 2 in both Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. She asks the Masked Man/Woman (who later turns to be the King/Queen Regent) if he/she remembers her and the night they spent together. Her character model resembles Sierra from the America's Most Eligible series. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that her name is Margaret. 'Joan' She asks the King/Queen Regent to share her bed instead. Her character model resembles Roselyn Sinclaire from the Desire & Decorum series. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that her name is Joan. 'Assassin' At the end of the chapter, you run into this assassin who has just killed Queen Kendra. The assassin tells you that you made a mistake coming and that Annalisa will never wake up again and that "soon... neither will you". It is theorized by some of the nobles that he may have used magic despite the rumors that humans haven't had magic in 300 years. Chapter 2 'Teapot' The Guard shouts that the queen is dead and they need to secure the palace. In Chapter 4, his codename is revealed to be "Teapot" because his speaking tone varies from mild to hot. Crown Shield met Teapot when their team of guards raided a Black Horn hideout. Somehow that group of nasty bandits knew they were coming and Crown Shield led the guards into an ambush. Crown Shield ordered the retreat and stayed behind to take on the Black Horn one at a time in a doorway to cover them, but was eventually knocked down. Teapot came to Crown Shield's aid. His character model resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Carlo' The Herald for House Fierro, he announces the new King/Queen-Regent. He speaks to Cyrus Vescovi on behalf of Lord Damon. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that his name is Carlo. His character model resembles Percy Mendoza from the Big Sky Country series. 'Beaumont Herald/Page' He announces Percival Beaumont. He later reappears, bearing news from the palace about Queen Kendra's last will. His character model resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. 'Nevrakis Herald' He announces Theodosia. He resembles Vassilios Nevrakis. 'William' This Vescovi Herald announces Lord Cyrus. His name is revealed to be William. 'Worried Noble' He states humans haven't had magic in 300 years! His character model resembles Diavolos Nevrakis from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Worried Herald' She is sure that magic caused Annalisa's and the guards' unconsciousness. Her character model resembles Lucretia Nevrakis from The Royal Romance series. Chapter 3 'Wolf/Bear/Fox' When you join the Royal Hunt, Cyrus reveals the animal he has chosen for the hunt. The animal is clearly chosen with you in mind since it matches your house sigil. If you are in House Aster she is a wolf; House Everhart, she is a bear; and House Rosario, she is a fox. After the Regent catches her, Damon offers to deal with releasing the animal. However, when he is alone with you, he threatens you, demonstrating his seriousness by shooting and killing the animal. Shortly after, Vasco appears and the two of you discover that she was protecting a cub. Your house adopts the cub, and you can choose to raise it yourself (�� 16) or have Vasco raise it himself. 'Emery Beaumont' When you become the new Master of the Hunt, Percival offers his sibling, Emery, as a possible suitor. In Chapter 4, you meet Emery whose gender is determinant on the player's interests. If you choose to be interested in men in Chapter 1, Emery is male; if you choose to be interested in women or both genders, Emery is female. No matter how you woo Emery, Emery's heart belongs to Cyrus and Emery announces that they are to be married, which angers Theodosia. Both character models resemble a younger Bertrand Beaumont from The Royal Romance series. Chapter 4 'Sunshine' First described as the "Cheerful Guard", Sunshine is a small young guard who appears delicate and twig-like, but has incredible strength and blinding speed. When the Black Horn set fire to her village because their mayor wouldn't pay them tribute, Crown Shield pulled her out of a burning building. Three years later, she grew big enough to wear extra small guard leathers and showed up at the garrison to take the oath to be a guard. When she drinks a pint and gets drunk, she becomes a spitfire and causes a lot of property damage. Her character model resembles Miranda Moreau from The Heist: Monaco. 'Frisk' Frisk is the "Helmeted Guard" who wears said helmet because he must conceal his identity from the husbands he has angered by sleeping with their wives. He was in Crown Shield's class at the academy, but was reassigned to a different class when he was caught sneaking into their archery instructor's bedroom with a bow and arrow, dressed in his delicates, referring to himself as "Cupid". Unfortunately for him, their instructor was visiting her sister and instead he ran into her husband. According to Crown Shield, Frisk has been pulling these stunts for at least five years. With Teapot and Sunshine, Frisk makes up the rest of Crown Shield's crew. He wears the same armor as the Stormholt Soldiers from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Husband' If you decide to join Crown Shield and the guards at the Blue Dragon tavern, this husband comes looking for Frisk. Luckily for Frisk, his helmet shields him and the husband leaves in a huff. His character model resembles Noa Keawe. Chapter 5 'Herald' He resembles Azura's attendant. 'Henrietta' Henrietta cheers together with Margaret and Joan. She resembles Vera Thompson and shares the same first name as Henrietta Foredale. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Groups